THE SECRET LIFE OF JACOB
by TwilighterObsessed
Summary: Who isn't interested in Jacob's side? Is he really as bad as he's portrayed? Jacob isn't just Jacob. He's a werewolf. In Stephenie Meyer's books they were good, but what if something went wrong in the genetics? Sorry Jacob lovers ;p
1. Chapter 1

**THE SECRET LIFE OF JACOB (TWILIGHT SAGA MY WAY: JACOB STYLE)**

**Who isn't interested in Jacob's side? Is he really as bad as he's portrayed or is there a bigger picture coming into focus? Jacob isn't just Jacob. He's a werewolf. In Stephenie Meyer's books they were good, but what if something went wrong in the genetics?**

_I admit that my life hasn't been roses. My life has been the hardest thing I've ever had to endure. That includes loving Bella. The girl next to me stirred and I smiled down at the beautiful, petite form. I brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She looked nothing like her mother. I was some what grateful for that._

_It all started when I saw Bella again a couple of years back. The last time I saw her I was about three. Infatuated with her in that age was cute. But as she got older and returned I was crazy in lust. I chuckled, well I still was but that's beside the point._

"Hey Bella." I watched the shy, meek girl stumbling across the yard after tripping over a garden hose. I thought it was cute. My dad had sent me over to show her around Forks since she was new here to Washington. Well, not really that new. Her father Charlie waved at us as I helped her into my truck. Climbing in myself, I turned the key in the ignition. It started loudly.

"So where are we going..um..Jacob?" Her doe like eyes stared at me innocently.

"Hmm, don't know yet. Sightseein'. And call me Jake." She blushed.

"Oh, okay…Jake."

We drove into town in silence. She wasn't much for talking. Nothing changed there. I didn't know what this girls deal was though, I just knew I had to get her to open up. I just then noticed how tight her shirt was. I shifted weight subconsciously. Stop being such a hound dog.

"Well, there's really nothing to see but I wanted to invite you to a friend of mine's party. His name is Paul. You game?'

She shrugged. "It's only 5:30 though. Isn't it too early?"

"It's never too early for a party." I winked at her. "Besides, it's in a barn." She groaned.

"I definitely don't live in Florida any more."

"Nope," I agreed "Now lets get out and get some booze." I watched Sam wave me inside quickly. Good thing he was minding the store today.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're supposed to be showing me around town, not corrupting me." I stared at her as if she were Medusa. She started laughing. "Just kidding. Jeez."

Ha, OK, she had jokes…

* * *

The party was in full swing when we got to Paul's at around 6:45pm. Everyone cheered when I carried in all the food, and the three 24-packs of what Charlie calls Vitamin R. I also bought wine coolers for Bella. I was happy she decided to drink because I wanted her to be 'the one'. I was still a virgin. I hated admitting that and call me stupid, but my first time I wanted to be with someone special to me.

I had a crush on Bella before she even came home. Her dad kept plenty pictures around of her as she grew. I also found her on Myspace and befriended her. After that I creeped a little on her Facebook and Twitter. Her twit pics were generally more risqué than the others. Okay, well not really. Seeing her in a few swimsuits wasn't exactly bad.

I just saw her as mine. She would be anyway once I worked my Black family charm on her. I came from a long line of males getting hotties with bodies. I cringed as a mental image of my mother and father popped into my mind. Gross.

* * *

"Bella you're sooo beaut-i-full." I slurred my words against her hair.

"Um, Jake. I need to get home it's almost a quarter 'til eleven. Dad said I had to be home by eleven…" No she couldn't go yet.

"You smell so good." I kissed her forehead.

"Jacob, you're drunk."

"You want me." I reassured her while trying to lift up her shirt.

"No, I don't!" She pushed me backwards into the hay. "Bye."

I watched her go. I was dumbfounded and then I was angry. Standing up, I tried to go after her quickly but my head swam. I had drank more than I had planned. I climbed down the ladder from the loft shakily. Where the hell had she gone so quickly? I stumbled outside. Where's my truck? I patted my pocket for the keys. Damn! She took them at some point. I chastised myself. I usually wouldn't let myself get this drunk.

"Hey." Jessica Stanley was a very annoying girl. Her voice grated my nerves. She shimmied up to me suggestively and shifted her hips into my crotch. I had second thoughts. Maybe my first time wasn't supposed to be special, but a learning experience. Her hand slipped into my jeans. Just maybe.

_If I had known what I do now. I wouldn't have gotten so out of control. I would have common sense that girls don't just give it up, first day. Well, unless you were Jessica that is. I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life that night._

I was over Jessica, half naked, my pants down around my ankles. Thrusting into her willing body, I placed her legs around my waist. She whimpered at my size. I was sure she hadn't taken anyone as large as I was. Her nails dug into my shoulder, and she cried out in her pleasure pain euphoria. I couldn't control my pace. I just wanted more, deeper. This feeling surpassed jacking off by a thousand percent.

I pried her fingers off me and held them above her head with one hand. With the other I tweaked her nipple as I continued to drill away. I was getting close. She was sounding pretty good to me as I filled her. She was wiggling underneath me, her insides starting to spasm around me. I didn't know if that meant it was good for the slut under me nor did I care. Our skin made a slapping sound that I could just barely hear because of the music. She let out a scream, and she shivered, bucking underneath me. This must be a female orgasm. Her insides tightened around me rhythmically and I came strongly too. I emptied myself inside her. I collapsed onto her large bosom trying to catch my breath. I wish she had been Bella.

That Summer I had an STD. My first time, first STD. I cringed sitting in the clinic. I was uncomfortable with Dr. Cullen examining me but no way was I going to let this get around. If I went to one of our Doctor's EVERYONE would know. I watched him walk closer. He gave me the fucking creeps for some reason. He handed me a prescription for a strong antibiotic and I was instructed to come back in a week. I thanked him and went about my way.

That was the last time I would ever sleep with someone drunk and with out protection. A dumb move. Hell, that would be the last time I drank period. I had gotten the all clear from the Dr. to resume sex but I wasn't really sure about trying anything out with any one else who wasn't a virgin.

Bella and I were becoming great friends. I apologized to her for my drunken behavior and she assured me it was forgot. After that we were nearly inseparable for months. That is until she stopped hanging out with me and started getting under Edward Cullen. I hated him for that. Not that I could blame her.

I was a somewhat husky kid with a baby face. He was tall, brooding and handsome. Not to include rich. All the girls in town loved him, yet he took no interest in any of them. Until Bella. I didn't have that much money and he had millions. That guy could probably buy every one in this town, minus me of course.

All I would get now from Bella were phone calls. Random, brief explanations of why she hasn't called, followed by her daily schedule which included why she wouldn't be calling any time soon. Lunch with Edward. Dinner with Edward. Breakfast with Edward. Movies with Edward. Picnic with Edward. Blah, blah, fucking blah. I didn't want to hear it.

What she really was telling me is there would be sex with Edward after lunch, during dinner, before breakfast, oral at the movies, and sex on a picnic blanket. I cringed. I could imagine that they had too much sex. Not that I really wanted to know but what the hell does he have that I don't? It's definitely not a huge penis. I have that covered, and well.

"Give it up, dude." Embry laughed when he caught me staring at the Cullen's in the newspaper. "She's not leaving him for you."

"She could." I know I sounded like a pouty kid about to throw a tantrum but damn it that's how I really felt.

"Nah, not possible. See, I care enough to tell you the truth. He's what we call the Alpha male and you are what we call a love sick puppy." I laughed. Alpha male. I'll show him. I roughed him up a little extra as we wrestled. I tossed him down on the ground and kicked dirt on his shirt.

"Now who's the Alpha?"

"Hey! I was going out."

I chuckled. "Going out to get some fast food 'cause I know it's not with a girl."

"Yea, yea, laugh it up." He grinned in return and I helped him up. "Party later at the mill. Bring friends. Find a girl this time."

I rolled my eyes. "No thank you. I'll just get with your sister." Ah, my last dig in just to spite him.

"As long as you pick the ugly one." My mouth almost dropped and then I bust out in laughter.

"Not a chance." I called after him.

Later on that night, I was trying to figure out if I should call Bella or leave her to her fucking. I smirked, call Bella. I dialed the phone and after a few seconds it was picked up by a breathless Bella. I didn't see why I would torture myself so often. I heard her say hello a few times before hanging up. So all my assumptions were true. She wouldn't let me get with her but he had a chance. She was money hungry like all the others. I checked my anger. No, not her. She wouldn't be. I took a deep breath and dialed again. This time it took her longer to answer.

"Swan Residence." Still breathless, but more controlled. I heard him in the background telling her to hang up and she giggled. Gag. She shushed him. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jake. You know..your friend."

"Oh! Hey. I am sooo sorry but I'm busy right now can you ..uhm..call me in like..I don't know. I'll call you!"

"Yea, go have fun fucking that douche bag." I said under my breath.

"What?" I could tell she hadn't heard me.

"Oh, sure Bella, I would love to wait to call you again." The change of my voice told on my lying words.

"I'm sorry Jake."

And then she hung up. I slammed down the phone and threw it. I definitely hated the day I ever heard of Edward fucking Cullen.

**I hope you liked it! New chappies to all stories coming little by little =) - TwilighterObsessed**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Completed chapter. Hells yes! In my story Leah and Seth are close to age. Only a few years apart. Leah is Jacob's age and Sam is almost 20. Her first man crush. He rejects her for her cousin because of age gap. They never really had an intimate relationship. She just wanted more than he did. Just helping you to not be confused now even though it will get explained later. thanks ****J**

I waited around for a phone call that didn't come until the next day. Wait, seriously, they didn't do _that_ all night. I hoped they didn't. I crossed my arms defensively as the phone rang. Maybe it wasn't her or maybe it was. I steeled my jaw and picked it up.

"Black Residence. Jacob here." I said between my teeth.

"Hey Jake. It's Bella." Her voice was a little fatigued. "Sorry. I fell asleep."

"I bet." She sighed on the other end.

"Are we still friends? I know things have been a little weird lately between us. I want to know why?" I sat on the other end trying to think up a good reason besides jealousy and I had none. I had to lie. But what lie could I come up with? Or maybe I could just tell a partial truth.

"I just don't like how he just came in and swooped you away. It's like we aren't even friends anymore, Bella. He's taken over your life. I saw Jessica at the mall and even she was saying that you don't hang with anyone. Are we your friends or what?"

"Of course we are! Come to my house later. You can have dinner with Dad and I." I beamed at that.

"Okay, be there at about 8?"

"7:30." She corrected.

"See you." I hung up. Now what the hell was I going to wear?

* * *

I sat around the kitchen table with Bella, her Dad, and Edward. He nodded at me and I nodded back even though I didn't want to. The tension was suffocating. Bella smiled at me as she dug into her veggies and I grinned as I bit into my steak. She looked very pretty today. She was wearing a light greenish Indie looking top. It was loose but I could still see a nice outline of her boobs. I watched her like a pervert as she breathed, chewing my steak slowly.

"So, Jacob," I heard Edward start, and my eyes darted toward him. His stared back at me menacingly. "Glad to finally hang out with you. Of all these years I've known you, we haven't actually _met_."

I didn't want to meet you anyway you fucking girl stealer.

I heard Edward chuckle. If I had known then what I know now, I would have never sat at the table with that leech. He knew what I was thinking, what I was imagining, and what I was looking at. Some vamps had powers, and unfortunately for me, this one could read my thoughts.

"Yea, it's great. Sitting here with Bella…and you. Just great." I shoved another piece of steak in my mouth as I cussed him out in my head.

"Glad you could come Jakey." Bella was the only good thing out of sitting at this table. My eyes reluctantly glanced over at Girl Snatcher Cullen. He had an all knowing smirk on his face I wish I could punch off. He choked back a laugh. I noticed his full plate of food.

"So, Edward, you haven't ate anything Bella made. It's not good enough for you? I guess all those rich private chefs have your palate expanded so far that this must be bland to you." Bella looked embarrassed and I realized I put my foot in my mouth. "But it's really great. You should try it out."

"Oh, I know she can cook. She showed me how good it was earlier today. I'm still full. It tasted exquisite. Too bad you will never know exactly how good. You should have been there." His eyes stared straight into mine; their color dark and scary. I swallowed against my will. He definitely was talking about sex with Bella.

"All right. Tone down the testosterone in here." Charlie leaned over a bit to leer at us both.

"Yes, Sir." We both said almost simultaneously. Fuck Edward any way. I sighed low. Which indeed she will.

The rest of the time we spent in silence unless Charlie made a stupid joke which we all laughed at, no matter how unfunny it was. A few were actually good. Edward talked about trivial things and Bella only really talked to him. I kept my mouth shut. I was feeling very sarcastic as hell and I was not in the mood to have to fake the 'everything is okay' voice.

Thank God, it was all over now. Edward had to leave for some reason or the other. He was reluctant to do so. I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't want to leave her with me either. I just might throw her on the bed and bang the life out of her. Edward shot me a look that could kill and I blanched when he walked up to me.

"Keep your hands OFF my girlfriend." His voice was hard-edged.

"What ever, dude." I shrugged it off. Bella took Edward's hand and dragged him away.

I watched intently as they kissed. He pulled her to him and grazed her breast as he held her. She leaned into it, all over him like peanut butter. They looked like they were having sex with clothes on. I wanted to look away but I was getting hard despite myself. I imagined doing the same. Edward stopped kissing her and glared at me. His hold on her became possessive.

She blushed when she realized his intent and some what wiggled out of it. He kissed her once more and entered his car. The loud slam of the door told me what I already knew. He was pissed. His car sped out of sight before I could even blink.

"Hmm, sorry about that." Bella put her hands in her jacket, walking me to my bike.

"It's cool. I don't know what you see in that pompous asshole.' I quipped.

"He's protective. You just have to get to know him." She defended him so much it was sickening.

"He did everything but tell you me Tarzan, you Jane. Come on Bella. Wake up."

"And you aren't practically doing the same thing as he is? Except you try to tell me not be with my boyfriend. He just doesn't like the parties that you always invite me to. He said that someone always catches a STD at those things." My eyes averted hers for just a second. "Pompous? Really Jake? Such a big word for you."

"Ha ha ha." I rolled my eyes, but against better reasoning, I smiled.

* * *

"Hey why aren't you in there with the rest of us?" Leah's some what hard-edged voice rolled in waves behind me. I scowled as Leah Clearwater sauntered up behind me. She had a crush on me for years and while she was beautiful, I just couldn't get over Bella. No matter how many weeks had passed since I had seen her or even heard her voice. It sucked.

"I couldn't stand it. Too much going on in my head."

"You mean Bella." Her disgust bounced between us. "Why do you fucking bother with that bitch any way?"

I turned on her then.

"Watch your fucking mouth Leah." My teeth were gritted yet I some how spoke between them. She jumped but didn't cower from me, which was one of the things I did like about her. She took a step towards me.

"I know you want me Jake." Her voice was quiet, lilting. Our sexual tension returned.

"Why are you here Leah? Don't you have Sam to pine over?" I tried pushing her away.

Her chin jutted out and she crossed her arms.

"No… It's bigger than him."

"What then?" I sighed in exasperation.

"I want you to take responsibility."

"For?" Why was it always like giving yourself a prostate exam with her? Painful no matter what the end result.

"Our kid."

"Say again?"

She looked back at the people behind us and frowned. She repeated it louder.

"Our kid. I'm pregnant."

"No, you're not." I couldn't believe it. "How did I even ….you're wrong. Your kid isn't from me. We used a condom."

"97% effective asshole." Her eyes steeled and with out another word she stormed off.

Before I knew it Quil and Paul stood beside me. I was so in my thoughts again that I didn't hear them coming and I didn't even bother to acknowledge them. I stared in silence until thinking gave me a minor headache. I sighed in exasperation.

Paul chuckled. "She told you about the baby huh?"

I bristled. "Yeah."

"I figured, after the way she came storming in there." He shrugged. "Don't fuck her over man. After Sam, she's going to need your support. You know that's the only reason why she slept with you any way, rebound guy."

I never took offense to Paul because that is how he always talked. I laughed in response.

"True bro." Quil chimed in.

"How am I going to support a kid? I mean, I will if I have to but I'm only fifteen. How do I even know it's mine? There could be priceless amounts of rebound guys."

"Hey, hey." Quil protested. "Leah's not a slut, a bit stupid in her choice of guys but that's about it. She never slept with Sam, we all know that because she whines about how maybe he would have thought twice about hooking up with her cousin though it's not like that. More complicated."

There they go with all that destiny crap again. I shook my head.

Paul patted my shoulder. "Face it, you were her first, and now you're her baby daddy. Just deal with it."

* * *

I wasn't an asshole so I decided I would step up to the plate and try and forget about Bella. It wasn't too hard when she never called. I stopped going with my Dad to Charlie's. Maybe I could make it work with Leah. I owed it to my baby to just try.

By now, my father probably knew that I too was a father. Hell every one in this stupid place knew, except for Bella's clan. Not them, or Edward. He would be the first one to deliver the news. He would treat that as a special bulletin and plaster it all over town. I shook my head. They could NEVER find out.

I found a part time job bagging groceries and when I got my first check I put it in the bank. I looked at my receipt and frowned. $376.83. This wasn't even enough to buy enough clothes and diapers and formula for a few weeks. What the hell was the baby going to sleep in? A dresser drawer? I balled up the receipt and tossed it in the trash. Fuck.

I slammed the car door and placed my head on the steering wheel. I had seven months. Seven measly months to get my shit together. Every month I probably would get about $750. Total of a couple hundred over five thousand to end. I took a deep breath. That wouldn't be too bad. I sat back and grabbed today's paper, rifling through it for the wal-mart sale inserts.

My eyes almost bulged out of my head. Jesus. Cribs were expensive. The baby needed clothes, and diapers, and bath things. A crib, yea, definitely. A play pin, a swing. No, just basics for now. Baby monitors and thermometers. My breathing increased. I took out a pen and a piece of paper.

Baby Needs Baby Wants

Crib (All accessories) - $410 EVERYTHING FROM HERE ON

Clothes (At least 10 Onesies & 7 sleepwear) - $35

10 pair of socks - $11

3 hats & mittens- $12

Blankets (At least 2-3) - $39

Bath tub (Plus soap, lotion, powder, nail care, etc.) - $62

Diapers (3 packs to start off) - $59

Bottles (7) - $33

Car Seat - $55

Thermometer - $10

Wipes (3-pack) - $18

Formula (Enough to start off) - $72

Stroller - $85

Total ( State Tax included): Total: Infinity of working for nothing

$973

That wasn't so bad either. But on average just Diapers, Formula, and Baby Wipes were nearly $2000 a month if not over. it's a lot of money but I could make it if I stayed home. I still had two-thousand something to do what I wanted with after all the deductions. I would have to buy a car, my baby couldn't sit in the front seat of a truck. Shit. That's another grand. What if my dad kicked me out? Then I would have to find a place to stay. Rent is cheap here but hell I didn't need another bill. Ugh, electricity costs, and water, and gas for my car. I put the list down before I hyperventilated. Well, I could sell my truck first. That would help pay for the new car. I whipped back up the paper and plugged in the number to call on my newly bought cell phone.

"Uh, yes sir. I was calling to see how much it would cost to run an ad in your newspaper?"

A month later my car was sold to Charlie. I could have saved some money if I had just asked around first. Luckily for me my dad said something to him about it. I smiled. Bella would be driving my truck. Yeah, take that Edward Cullen. I slammed the door of my burgundy 1983 Ford Taurus. It was good on gas. I had to give it a paint job and do a tune up, but all in all it was worth the nine hundred I shelled out for it. All the other things I wanted to do to tweak it, I could do myself. No need to pay labor.

While I was walking up to the front door, it opened. Leah scowled and slammed it in my face. I sighed and entered her house without asking. She flopped down onto the couch, crossing her arms. She was always grumpy, but with reason. I sat down next to her and placed the bag I had been carrying in her lap. She angrily tossed it across the room.

"What the hell Leah? I waited in the restaurant twenty minutes and spent ten dollars for that." I clenched my fists. Be calm, Jacob, be calm.

"You missed my appointment."

"What?" I stared at her confused.

"I called and told you that I had an appointment today. Remember?"

Shit. "I'm sorry. I must have forgotten." I went and retrieved the bag. After a quick peek inside, everything appeared to be intact, I brought it back to her. "Eat. I'll call and make another appointment, babe. Really. I'm sorry. I got off work late and I couldn't get a hold of you."

Her face softened and she took it. Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "I'm sorry Jake. I can't control when I blow up some times."

I nodded and shrugged. "You're entitled. You're carrying a baby and I messed up." I looked down to her very slight baby bump. No one could've guessed if they hadn't of known. "Burger good?"

The food in her mouth muffled her response and I chuckled. She looked adorable with her cheeks all full. She must have been starving. The Clearwater's were even more poor than we were. I would just have to go buy them some food when I had the chance. I was fascinated when she finished it in two minutes and managed to chow down on the fries in the same time. My kind of woman. She ate just like me.

I brushed off a dot of mustard by her lip with my thumb. I hadn't realized she was holding my hand until she turned her head and licked it off. A bolt of lust ran through me. I took the time to really look at her. She was beautiful, more so than Bella. Her eyes were almost cat like. A dark chocolate brown, heavy with thick eyelashes. Her complexion was creamy and smooth. It reminded me of pure copper. Her lips were full and sexy. She was perfect.

She backed away slightly, and then turned on the television. Leaning back I sighed. This chick was killing me. She wasn't putting out any. Not that that's all I cared about but I'm still a guy. I should just take her to the back of the house and bang her lights out already. But she was so hot and cold, I might get beat the fuck up. Oh, I almost forgot.

She eyed me as I ran out to my car and then reappeared with a box.

"I bought you a cell phone. So we can keep in touch. Any time you need me. Call, aight?"

Her eyes lit up as she grabbed the box and held it to her chest. Tears welled and spilled over.

"No one has ever cared to buy me anything really. Thank you." I pulled her up into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly.

She was so easy to cry now. We stood there for what seemed like eternity until she was all cried out. Her eyes were closed and she was practically asleep now, while standing. I took the phone and placed it on the end table before scooping her up and carrying her to her room. She was snuggled into my chest so peacefully. She felt so light in my arms, so fragile. In essence she was just like any other girl. I pulled back her covers, placed her in bed, and pulled them back up. I looked at my watch. My dad wouldn't be home a while so I could at least stay a bit even if she was asleep.


End file.
